Everything goes wrong
by wolfgirl1313445
Summary: What happens when the perfect couple isn't so perfect. Elizabeth Potter thinks she has the perfect marriage to Severus Snape. But she finds out his deepest, darkest secret and leaves him forever. Or so he thinks. SSOC Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth knocked gently on the door of her twin brother's house. She stood on the doorstep, wrapped in a long cloak, and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice asked from inside the house. Elizabeth knew that it was for safety measures that the door was always locked and that the Potters always asked who it was before opening the door.

Elizabeth let out a small sob. "It's me," she responded weakly.

There was a gasp from inside and Elizabeth heard the lock unclick. Elizabeth was surprised though. Usually, the Potters asked a specific personal question before opening the door, but Lily Potter seemed to have forgotten.

Elizabeth was soon faced with a sympathetic looking best friend who stood in the lit doorway of the house. But she almost immediately realized what she had forgotten and put a hand over her mouth.

"I know it's you, but I should ask the question first," she said quietly, smiling at her own stupidity.

Elizabeth nodded, not saying a word.

"Oh…umm, who is it that you love most in the world?" Lily asked looking guilty.

Elizabeth winced at the question she had arranged with Lily to ask every time she visited the Potter residence.  
"Sorry," Lily apologized.

"I love my husband, Severus Tobias Snape, more than anything in the world," Elizabeth said, trying to hold in the tears.

Lily nodded and opened the door fully. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her in. She turned around and shut the door, making sure to lock it, and then turned back to her best friend since their days at school.

"Oh Liz, what did he do now?" Lily asked pulling Elizabeth into her arms.

"We were so close!" Elizabeth yelled and started to sob. She put her arms around Lily and let her body shake with the tears she had tried so hard to keep away.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Lily whispered when Elizabeth had calmed down some.

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Come, let's go into the sitting room. It's more comfortable in there. You can tell me what happened," Lily said and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. She began to lead Elizabeth down the hallway.

Elizabeth nodded and allowed Lily to drag her around.

* * *

Severus sat in his personal room in the house he and his wife shared. His breath came in shallow gasps and he couldn't control himself. He had wanted her so bad tonight. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?

What was wrong with him? He had lasted a year without being like this. But as he thought about the look she gave him when he pushed her away, he couldn't help but shake. She looked as if she thought it was over.

Of course he knew he was ruining his dream relationship. A marriage to a person as perfect as she was. He didn't deserve her. She deserved to be with someone who didn't keep secrets from her. Someone who gave her everything she ever wanted.

But right now, it didn't matter if he deserved the love of his life. He had to keep her safe no matter what. And if it meant treating her like he did that night, then he would have to do that.

Severus growled and his head fell helplessly into his hands.

* * *

"Tell me what happened sweetie," Lily pushed gently.

Elizabeth looked at Lily and tried to hold back her tears. They just continued to form and wouldn't stop. But Elizabeth knew she had to calm down in order to tell Lily what happened. So she took a deep breath and forced the tears out of her eyes.

"Everything was going wonderfully tonight. I thought maybe, just maybe, he was warming up again. We were sitting next to each other on the couch in the sitting room. There was a fire, so the room was really pretty warm. We were both reading our books and he was rubbing my thigh with his hand. We were both so comfortable together," Elizabeth stopped for a moment. She took a breath, as if collecting herself and continued.

"Eventually, the books lay forgotten on the floor and we were kissing. It was progressing quite nicely, I thought. He was on top of me on the couch, and my shirt was already off. I was trying to get his off, when he just stopped," Elizabeth stopped talking once again. She blinked back the tears from her eyes and looked at Lily. She saw the look of encouragement to continue, so she did.

"Well, he got tense all over. He immediately sat up and got off me. He walked over to the fireplace and watched the flames. I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I stood next to him. I put my hand on his arm and he instantly jerked away. I tried again and he pushed me. I ended up on the floor. I thought it was over right then," Elizabeth finished quietly. Her tears were silently falling down her face, but she didn't make a sound.

"What did he do after that?" Lily asked quietly.

Elizabeth looked down at her fidgeting hands. "He…left. He locked himself in his personal room."

Lily nodded in understanding. She had only been to her best friend's house once, but she knew that along with a master bedroom, there were two extra bedrooms for when the couple got angry at each other or just needed some space. She also knew that Elizabeth had never once entered her own personal room. She hadn't even decorated it; the room was bare of anything. It was her husband who practically lived in his.

"I'm so sorry Liz. You can stay here tonight if you want," Lily offered sympathetically.

Elizabeth shook her head. She was about to open her mouth to answer in words, when James's voice rang through the house.

"Lily! Grab Harry and run!" he screamed.

Elizabeth looked over to see Lily's terrorized face.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sighed and got up from the chair he had been sitting in. He figured he had been in his room for long enough. He needed to talk to his wife.

So Severus walked to the door and entered the hallway. He made his way to his wife's personal room and knocked. He figured she was as upset as him, so she would probably be in her room. But there was no answer.

Severus furrowed his brows and opened the door. He peeked inside and found no one in the room. In fact, there was nothing in the room except bare walls and floor.

Had his wife really never entered the room that was given to her for her own personal space? Why was that? Severus shook his head and shut the door once again. If she wasn't in there, then she had to be in the master bedroom.

So Severus made his way to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway. He knocked, but once again, there was no answer. Severus opened the door to find that the room was also empty of his wife.

Severus was starting to get nervous. If she wasn't in either of her rooms, then where was she? The sitting room, maybe. Or the library. He called out her name, but no answer came to him.

But suddenly, Severus remembered where his wife usually went when she was upset. To her twin brother's house.

No. She couldn't have. Not tonight. Oh please not there. Please let her be in the house. Not at the Potters. Not tonight. Please.

He couldn't be here. Not tonight.

* * *

Elizabeth looked over at Lily, who was already up on her feet. She rushed out of the sitting room only uttering one word. "Come."

But Elizabeth couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't obey her brain. And then she heard something she never thought she would ever hear.

James Potter, Elizabeth's twin brother, screamed as if he was being torn apart limb from limb. Elizabeth cringed at the sound, and it continued to ring in her ears even after the screaming had stopped. Elizabeth knew her brother was dead. And then it clicked.

He was after Harry. Lily was going to protect him. They were both going to be killed. Elizabeth got to her feet in an instant, and ran towards the nursery.

But when Elizabeth reached the nursery, she knew she was too late.

* * *

Severus felt his heart hammering against his chest. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His wife wasn't in the house. That only meant one thing.

She was at the Potter's.

Severus growled in anger. It was all his fault. If he hadn't decided to be an idiot that particular night, everything would be fine. She would be asleep in the master bedroom and they would be happy. Well…as happy as they could be.

Severus sighed and thought about what had happened to him in the past year. It was all one huge mistake. He wished he could just tell his wife all about it, and life would go back to normal.

But Severus knew better. Life would only become more complicated if he told his wife everything. She would never trust him. She would never forgive him. She probably would never come back to him.

Severus let out a small sob. He didn't want to think of life without the love of his life. It was just too horrible to even think about. How could he was let this happen. Couldn't he have seen what was going to happen? No, he couldn't. That's why he was in that mess.

And then Severus realized what he needed to do. He had to save his wife. He had to go to the Potters house and save his wife, Elizabeth Potter Snape.

* * *

Elizabeth screamed at the sight in front of her. Lord Voldemort stood over Lily Potter's dead body. His wand tip was still glowing green from his most recent curse.

"No," Elizabeth whispered.

Lord Voldemort sneered cruelly. He neared Elizabeth slowly and she realized just how much trouble she was really in.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth Potter tried to calm down. She took deep breaths in order to sooth her shaking body. How could have let this happen? Why hadn't she gotten to her feet earlier?

Elizabeth looked around at the nursery. Everything was neatly in place. It would have looked totally normal if Lily's body wasn't thrown unceremoniously to the floor. Elizabeth held back a sob as she stared at her best friend's dead body.

And then Lord Voldemort began to laugh. It was a cruel and full of hatred laugh. Elizabeth tried not to let it affect her.

"Elizabeth Potter. Or should I correct myself. Elizabeth Snape," Voldemort hissed, his face alight with mirth.

She shuddered at the sound of his voice. That very same voice had already killed thousands of people, and would continue to do so until someone was able to stop him.

Elizabeth looked at Lord Voldemort and felt the urge to run as far away from the house as possible. Was she really that afraid?

Lord Voldemort smirked evilly. "So, you want to leave?"

Elizabeth gasped in surprise. How had he known that?

Lord Voldemort chuckled nastily. He neared Elizabeth and walked around her. He stopped behind her and leaned over her shoulder. Elizabeth felt chills of fear run down her spine.

"I know everything Lizzy," he whispered.

Elizabeth gasped. How had he known that name? Nobody ever called her that except for… Severus.

"You know, Severus thinks very highly of you. Always trying to protect you…" Voldemort said, trailing off at the end.

Elizabeth clenched her fists at her sides. He was telling a lie, just to spite her. She was not going to believe him.

"I'm telling the truth Lizzy. Why would I lie to you?" Voldemort said softly, just near her ear so she felt his breath tickle her. Elizabeth shook in fear.

Elizabeth didn't answer. So Lord Voldemort continued.

"Tell me, why is it that you are here tonight?"

Elizabeth shut her eyes to keep the tears away. So he was going to bring that up.

"That's why he hasn't touched you in over a year. He doesn't want you to see his arm. It has my mark on it. The Dark Mark," Voldemort whispered.

Elizabeth shuddered. It all made sense. But she just couldn't believe him. Severus would never do that. He was a good man.

"Yes, a good man. Fine, don't believe me. Suit yourself," Voldemort said simply, straightening his posture.

Elizabeth couldn't stand it anymore. She spun around to face Lord Voldemort. "My husband is not a Death Eater!"

Voldemort shrugged. "Of course he's not my dear," he said, a glint of malevolence hidden in his eyes.

Elizabeth was at a loss for words. What was she supposed to say?

"Yes, what are you supposed to say? I don't suppose you could just go up to him and ask to see his arm. He would absolutely refuse to show you if he indeed did have the Dark Mark. And then of course if you were wrong, he would be ashamed of you for even asking such a thing. To believe me over your own husband. Shame."

Elizabeth shook in anger. What was he trying to do? Did he want her to question the love of her life? If so, why?

And suddenly, Elizabeth heard a voice coming from the doorway. She spun around and was faced with the man they were just discussing. Her husband, Severus Snape.

"Lizzy," Severus whispered pleadingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus took a deep breath. This was it. Elizabeth knew. He didn't have to tell her after all. Lord Voldemort did that for him.

Severus looked at his wife and begged with his eyes for her to understand. But she stared at him with fear in her eyes. Severus knew she was afraid that Voldemort was right after all. And Severus knew why.

So Severus sighed and neared Elizabeth slowly. She only backed up a step, and then seemed to collect herself. She stood still and waited for Severus to stand in front of her.

When Severus was in front of his wife, he looked her in the eye. He wanted to remember the last time she would ever look at him without fear. "I'm sorry Lizzy," he whispered sadly.

Elizabeth eyes were alighted in shock. Her mouth parted slightly and she moved her lips as if she was saying something. But she made no sound.

Severus shut his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He opened them and took one last look at his wife. He would probably never see her again. And then he lifted his sleeve.

* * *

Elizabeth let out a small scream. She stared at the mark on her husband's arm and felt the tears fill her eyes. She then looked at Severus's face and saw the look of hurt he now had.

Elizabeth backed up frantically to get away from him. When he neared her, she fell backwards. His eyes filled with concern and he raced forward to help her up. But Elizabeth gasped and scrambled backwards on her hands.

"NO! Get away from me," she yelled.

Severus forced himself to stop. He turned away so he didn't have to look at her. He knew he deserved this exact treatment, but it still hurt nonetheless. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but he had to hide them. He couldn't let Lord Voldemort see him that weak.

And suddenly, he heard Voldemort laugh cruelly. He turned around and was met with Elizabeth's terrified gaze. She was now standing up, but she was clinging to the wall as if she couldn't move. Tears were falling down her face and she looked at Severus as if he was a whole new person.

Severus shut his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. He knew he had officially lost his wife. How could he have been such an idiot?

* * *

Lord Voldemort smirked at the married couple of about a year. And already, they were separating. He had done his job well.

Now, to the real business of the evening.

He completely disregarded the other two people in the room and walked over to the now sleeping child.

He sneered at how peaceful a person could look in his sleep. Too vulnerable. He raised his wand and yelled the killing curse.

There was woman's scream, a baby's scream, and horrible, barely human scream.

* * *

Elizabeth continued to scream even after the green light had died down from the room. Lord Voldemort had tried to kill Harry. And the spell backfired!

Lord Voldemort was dead. Harry was alive. He was crying right then.

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. It was a miracle.

And then she remembered what had happened. She looked over at her husband and was suddenly not so afraid of him. Her fear had turned to disgust.

She sneered at Severus, a malevolent look in her eyes. "Looks like your master wasn't all that after all," she said cruelly.

Severus blinked, still staring at the spot where Voldemort had once been before a mere child had destroyed him.

Elizabeth glare turned cold as she looked at her dumbstruck husband. She then turned to Harry and walked over to his bed. She picked him up and walked back over to her husband.

"Don't…look for me," she said demandingly. She then spun on the spot and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Severus a while to realize his wife had just run off with Harry. He was shocked at what had just happened. While he was relieved that he was finally free, he couldn't believe a mere child had been able to survive the Dark Lord's killing curse. Severus blinked as he stood in the same place. The only sound in the small room was his shallow breathing.

Severus shook his head and looked around. The first thing he saw was Lily Potter's dead body. He flinched and looked away. Lily Potter had been his only childhood friend. He remembered their friendship being broken in fifth year because of a name he had called her. _Mudblood._ Severus made sure no one, not even him, said that word in his presence anymore. It had been torture to listen to the Dark Lord say it everyday.

But he was gone now. Defeated by a small child. And that child had been taken by his wife. Lily Potter's sister-in-law.

At the thought of his wife, Severus realized what her last words to him had been. _Don't…look for me._ Severus bit his lip and thought. Of course, he had no intention of actually listening to what she had said. He would find her and tell her everything. Maybe…there was a chance to fix this whole mess.

But Elizabeth's terrified expression lurked in his head as he thought. She had been truly afraid of him. She was probably feeling betrayed. And Severus didn't blame her. Maybe, it wasn't wise to follow her now.

Severus decided to give her a few days to cool off. He knew for a fact she was angry with him. He had lied to her for the majority of their marriage. It would be a miracle if she ever forgave him.

Severus was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of voices. People must have heard the screamed and called the muggle authorities. He had to get out of there now. So he spun on the spot and disappeared just as his wife had.

* * *

Elizabeth fought to keep the tears away. She was not weak. She looked down at the baby boy in her arms and then looked up to the person in front of her.

The man was quite old. He had long silver hair and a beard in which he held together with a ribbon. He wore half-moon spectacles in front of his piercing blue eyes and his mouth was set in a grim line. His name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He held out his arms and Elizabeth placed the child there. She watched as Dumbledore cradled Harry gently and smiled slightly. Elizabeth knew he would find a good home for her nephew.

"Are you sure you don't want him Elizabeth?" Dumbledore asked looking up from the child in his arms.

Elizabeth nodded. She was leaving very soon. She couldn't afford to take care of a baby. "I'm sorry Albus. I can't," she whispered looking down.

Albus Dumbledore nodded. He took in a breath and opened his mouth to speak. "You know my dear, Severus was only trying to protect you."

Elizabeth's head shot up to look at Dumbledore. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"I'm only saying that you should go a little easy on him. The only reason he didn't tell you what he was, was because he was afraid you would get hurt," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You knew?" Elizabeth whispered hoarsely. She was on the verge of yelling, but knew it would wake up her nephew. "You never told me?"

"I thought Severus should have told you. It isn't my place," Dumbledore responded.

Elizabeth shook in anger. Who else knew? Was Severus really a Death Eater? And if so, why did Albus Dumbledore know? What was her husband hiding?

But it didn't matter anymore. Elizabeth was leaving anyway. She would probably never see anyone ever again. Her questions didn't need answering.

So Elizabeth nodded and turned towards the door. She opened it and walked out. She vaguely heard Dumbledore's voice as the door slammed shut.

_"He still loves you." _

* * *

Severus sighed as he apparated into his house. But he instantly realized that it was a bad idea.

It reminded him too much of his wife. Elizabeth had decorated the entire house when they first moved in, and she had done such a beautiful job. Severus never realized how much personality Elizabeth used when decorating, but now that she was gone, all he could see was her.

Severus choked in a sob and looked away from his house. He needed to get out of there. He needed to go somewhere else. But where?

And then, Severus was struck with an idea. Severus nodded to himself and spun on the spot once more.

* * *

Elizabeth stopped outside Dumbledore's door. She had heard what he had said. Elizabeth once more fought to keep the tears from her eyes. She needed to get something done. And nothing was going to stop her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and raced down the stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. She raced down the corridor not really knowing where she was going. All she wanted to do was get out of there as quickly as possible.

She turned around a corner and ran smack into something solid. Elizabeth flew backwards and fell on her bottom. She winced and looked up at the obstacle that had been in her way. And all Elizabeth could do was gasp.

"Severus," she whispered.

Severus's eyes widened as he looked down at the person who ran into him. It was his wife. What was she doing here?

He put out his hand in order for him to help her up. But Elizabeth just glared at him and got herself up.

"I told you not to follow me," Elizabeth said, looking at the floor.

"I didn't know you were here," Severus said bluntly. He really didn't know what to say.

"Well then, I'll be going. Goodbye Severus," Elizabeth said rudely and walked passed him.

But Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Elizabeth tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter. Elizabeth looked up to Severus and glared at him. There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"I'm not going to tell you that I didn't mean to become a Death Eater. Because I did. I became one even before we were dating," Severus started, but Elizabeth cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it Severus. You lied to me. That's all I need to know."

"But you made me realize what a mistake I had made. I did everything in my power to fix it…" Severus started again.

"I don't care Severus! I…I can't trust you anymore," Elizabeth yelled.

"But I love you Lizzy," Severus said quietly.

And that's when Elizabeth couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She gasped and the tears fell on their own accord. She tried to turn away, but Severus grabbed her and tried to pull her close.

But Elizabeth struggled out of his grasp. "Get away from me!" she screamed.

Severus immediately took a step back. His eyes were wide and focused on his wife.

"I'm sorry Severus. But I need to go," Elizabeth stated and ran past him. Severus was too shocked to even run after her.

* * *

It took awhile for Severus to realize his wife had run away once more. But when he did, he knew exactly what a mess he had made. "DAMN IT!" he screamed and hit the wall at his side.

Severus seethed in anger. He had messed everything up. Why couldn't he have just told her the truth? None of this would have ever happened. He would probably never see her again.

And Severus thought about that. Could he live without her? If she were to disappear from the wizarding world, would he be able to live without thinking of her everyday? Would he be able to refrain from trying to find her?

And Severus shook his head. He knew he wouldn't be able to. If she disappeared, he would spend the rest of his life looking for her. He needed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth appeared in dark forest. She was breathing deeply and trying to hold back the tears that were falling down her face. Why did he have to say that? It was only making her task harder.

Elizabeth fell to her knees on the dirt forest floor. She gasped and fought for control of herself. Elizabeth cursed her inability to hide her feelings.

Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and thought of everything that had happened that night. She had lost her brother and sister-in law, her husband, and her life as she once knew it. It was all over now. She only had two choices. Go back, or run away forever.

Elizabeth shuddered and knew what she had to do. She drew her wand and transfigured a rock to look like her.

Elizabeth drew in a breath of fresh air. She let it out and whispered a single word: "_Sectemsempra_".

* * *

The next day, Dumbledore was told some very upsetting news. It was troubling; he just couldn't understand what had happened. How could someone who had the rest of their life ahead of themselves throw it all away?

Dumbledore sighed as he heard a knock at the door. He had asked Severus to join him in his office a few minutes ago, and here he was. He was not going to be happy.

"Enter," Dumbledore said.

Severus Snape entered the room and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He fidgeted with his hands and looked anywhere but at Dumbledore. He was nervous. He had never actually been summoned to just talk with Dumbledore in all of his teaching career. And with Elizabeth missing, he knew the news nowadays couldn't be at all good.

"You asked to see me Headmaster," Severus mumbled.

Dumbledore sighed. "Take a seat Severus."

Severus did exactly what was told of him. He still looked very uncomfortable as he carefully sat in the plush chair. Little did he know that Elizabeth had sat in the same seat only last night.

"Severus, there's no way I can put this lightly. Something very terrible has happened."

Severus looked up at Dumbledore. His eyes portrayed fear, and his mouth was agape. "Did something happen to her? Tell me now!"

"Severus, Elizabeth was found in the Forbidden Forest last night. She…" Dumbledore's voice broke. How was he supposed to deliver this kind of news? It hurt him to even think about it.

"What happened to her?" Severus yelled anxiously.

"Severus…she's dead," Dumbledore whispered.

Severus did not move. He did not speak. He didn't even breathe.

"Severus?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Wh…wha…what?" Severus stammered.

Dumbledore looked weak and vulnerable that next second. His shoulders drooped, his eyes turned sad, and his mouth opened, but no words came out.

But they didn't have to. Severus got the message. He looked down, his hair concealing his face from view. He started trembling violently and probably uncontrollably. His breathing came out in shallow gasps.

Dumbledore looked at his colleague in pity. He was grateful for Severus's show of emotion, because if Dumbledore looked like he did on any other day, Severus would have his throat. But Severus deserved pity. He lost his wife and the only real family he had ever had in his life. And the news wasn't even half over.

"Who killed her?" Severus asked aggressively.

Dumbledore struggled to get the words out. Why had she done something like that? It was only making everything more difficult.

"Severus, we believe she killed herself. Her wand was found in her hand and the last spell she performed had the potential to kill her."

Dumbledore held in a breath. He knew it would only take a few seconds for Severus's brilliant mind to come up with the next question. Dumbledore just hoped that he was too shocked to think about anything else.

"Potential to kill her? She didn't use the killing curse? What did she use?" Severus asked. His voice was harsh and angry. He looked mad and he shook in rage.

Dumbledore sighed. Apparently, Severus's mind was still working just fine. "She…she used Sectemsempra."

Severus's eyes widened. His mouth moved, but no words came out. His breath came out in gasps and he shook violently. "The spell I invented?" he asked incredulously.

Dumbledore nodded.

Severus banged his fist on Dumbledore's desk in anger. "Damn it!" he screamed. His eyes were quickly filling with self-hatred and rage. He blamed the entire thing on himself. "WHY?" he yelled to the room.

"Severus, I know this news is disturbing to you, but I have to ask you to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Severus yelled. "My wife is DEAD! And it's my fault!"

Severus drew in a breath. "Excuse me."

Severus walked towards the door and turned the knob. But the door did not open.

"Open the damn door!" Severus ordered.

"Severus, I know exactly what you're headed to do. And I can't let you go through with it," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You have no right to order me around like that. It's my life and I can do with it what I want!" Severus yelled.

Dumbledore looked at Severus sadly. "The fact is Severus, that I can order you around like that. Normally, I don't like to use my power over people as an advantage, but in this case, I think I will have to."

Severus gaped at Dumbledore. His hand quivered over the doorknob and he looked at it with longing. But Severus shut his eyes and let his hand drop to his side. "You don't understand," he whispered.

"Ah, but I do Severus. To miss a loved one can do some pretty horrible things to you. But I will be here to make sure you don't do anything drastic."

Severus opened his eyes and snarled aggressively. "NO! You will never understand! I lost the only person who has ever loved me as much as I do them, and it was my entire fault. Can't you just let me be for once?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sorry Severus. I need you to make me an unbreakable vow."

Severus started and stared at the Headmaster. Why would he ask this?

"Severus, I need to make sure you won't kill yourself."

Severus growled and glared at the old man. He shook his head and turned around.

"Severus, ending your life won't bring her back," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But it will end my suffering!" Severus retorted.

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I think I should. I believe that Lord Voldemort…" Dumbledore stopped to watch Severus shudder slightly. "Wasn't completely destroyed. I think he will find some way to come back. And when he does, I want you to help me."

Severus turned back around to face Dumbledore. What was he getting at?

"Severus, wouldn't you want to get back at Lord Voldemort for everything he did to you. Everything that happened is partly his fault. Get back at him."

Severus was suddenly filled with hatred for his former master. Everything wrong move Severus had made, the Dark Lord had been behind it. If Dumbledore was right, he could get back at him. Perhaps he couldn't kill him directly, but he could spy for the light side. He would be a great asset. And he would be able to avenge his wife.

So Severus nodded his head in assent and walked to Dumbledore's desk. "I'll do it."

Dumbledore nodded. His face was grave and he couldn't help but think he had made a mistake. Severus would be filled with hatred for the rest of his life. It couldn't be very healthy. But what was done was done.

"All that's left is the Unbreakable Vow."

Severus swallowed slowly. Dumbledore could see the thoughts running through the young man's head. And finally, Severus nodded.


	7. author's note

OK…so, it has come to my attention that I have made a big mistake. In chapter six, I made Severus take an Unbreakable Vow not to kill himself. But it has been brought to my attention that if Severus breaks the vow, he will die. Kind of defeats the purpose, huh?

So, I have decided to make up an excuse. Of course, this probably wouldn't work in the Harry Potter books, but it will in mine.

When a person in forced to take an Unforgivable Vow not to kill themselves, the penalty is not death. The penalty is far worse than that. The person who broke the vow would have to spend a lifetime in the middle realm. A realm where a person is neither alive nor dead. In the realm, you can watch your loved ones pass you by to the final resting place, but you will never be able to follow them. You can neither die nor be brought back to life. You are stuck there forever.

So…I hope this is a good enough excuse for my mistake. I am so sorry for this and hope the rest of the story will be okay. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was full of despair and mourning. People dressed in black walked up to the front to pay their respects to the recently deceased. Many of the people were family and friends, but others were just acquaintances, filled with sadness for the woman who they had met only once in their lives.

But there was one man who was not walking up to the front. He knew what was there. He knew what it meant. And he had already paid his respects. And his attire was none the different from his normal clothing. He was wearing black, but that was normal for him. The only thing different about this man was his eyes. They were filled with emotion, something a year with the Dark Lord had taught him never to allow to happen. But today was an exception.

For Severus Snape had lost his wife. She was up in the casket in the front of the room, and he didn't even know half of the people in the room. And he would have to speak to them.

Severus shut his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening. Today, Elizabeth would be put into the ground and never seen again. Severus took in a breath and tried not to make a sound. So far, no one had seen him. No one knew he was even at he funeral.

* * *

"We have lost a dear friend. A great asset to the world. Elizabeth was a kind and gentle soul. She wanted to make everyone happy all the time," Dumbledore stopped his speech to breath. He looked around at all the people who showed up to the funeral and wondered if anyone knew what had really happened. Dumbledore sighed.

"Elizabeth Snape was a wonderful person. She was the perfect daughter, a great friend and sister, and a loving wife. And with that, I would like to welcome her husband, Severus Snape."

Dumbledore walked away from the front of the room and made eye contact with Severus. He nodded slightly and Severus took in a breath. He had to do this.

* * *

Severus walked to the front of the room and tried to look anywhere but the casket. He already knew it was his wife, he had seen her body earlier. He had never wanted to see her like that. But that picture of her bloody and mangled would never leave his memory.

Severus looked out at the crowd of people and bit his lip. He would not cry during this. It would only show weakness.

"My wife…was the most beautiful person in the world. For her to pick me to spend the rest of her life with; I thought she was crazy. I thought she may have been blind, and couldn't what I looked like. But she was perfect. She dealt with me, when I had my bad days. And she was always there for me," Severus took a breath to collect himself. He shut his eyes and continued to speak.

"Unfortunately, I was the blind one. I couldn't see what she had given me until it was too late. I loved her, I really did. I just had trouble showing it. I…" Severus broke off. He heard his voice tremble and he felt the tears come to his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but they kept coming.

Severus drew in a trembling breath. "I am entirely guilty for this woman's death. I should be the one in the casket. I shouldn't even be here. I don't deserve it. I never deserved any of this. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lizzy," Severus felt the tears slide down his face and didn't even make a move to wipe them away. He trembled horribly and his breath came out in gasps.

He turned to the open casket and stared at his wife's pale face. There were cuts all over her face and some of the blood had stained her skin. Severus's breath caught in his throat and he tried not to break down completely. Right at that moment, all he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and bawl his heart out. But Severus knew he couldn't do that.

"I love you sweetie," he whispered and stumbled out of the room. He couldn't watch the rest of the ceremony. He needed to be somewhere private.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as the funeral came to a conclusion. No, she wasn't dead. She had faked her death so she could easily get away from the world. But now, she was having second thoughts.

The memory of Severus crying over her death would never disappear from Elizabeth's mind. It would always be there. He had really been upset.

Elizabeth looked at all the crying people leaving the burial ground and realized she had met every single one of them once in her life. Some of these people Severus didn't even know. But they all came, despite everything.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed with guilt. Severus believed it was his fault that she was dead, and while some of it was, she couldn't blame him for everything. Despite was he had done to her, there was still a part of her that loved him. Others, some only acquaintances, were crying as though they had known her all her life. And her parents looked just horrible. No parent wanted to outlive their child. And the Potter's had lost both their children and a daughter-in-law.

Elizabeth shook the tears from her eyes and ran away from the burial ground. She had had enough. She would find a new home and live by herself. She would never be seen by anyone ever again. She would make sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Fourteen year later, nothing had changed much. Severus still worked at Hogwarts as a Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house. The only thing different was that he was the most hated professor. At least before, he didn't snap at any student who made a single sound in his class. Now, he was cruel to even the youngest first year and scared the pants off the oldest seventh year. The only people he showed at least some respect to was his Slytherins and Albus Dumbledore. He still wore all black, but his hair was lank from leaning over the steam from potions throughout the years.

But over the past five years, Severus was even crueler than usual. And it was because of one single student.

Harry Potter. His wife's nephew. His own nephew. He even had Elizabeth's bright green eye color. People always said he had Lily's eyes, but Severus knew better. All he saw was his wife in Harry Potter's eyes. And Severus hated him for it.

On the other hand, Elizabeth had a house of her own that she had settled into not to long after she had "died". Elizabeth had used a fake name and glamoured herself to look like a totally different person. No one had found her since and she was as content as she could be. She still missed Severus though. She always had reoccurring dreams in which he needed her, and she couldn't help him. Elizabeth always tried to forget them though.

Neither Severus nor Elizabeth ever got remarried. They couldn't bring themselves to do it. They both would always be married to each other.

The only thing that worried Elizabeth was the news of Lord Voldemort's return to the wizarding world. She couldn't believe it, yet her own nephew had told the world all about it.

And what Elizabeth heard of Severus also got her anxious at times. People seemed to believe that he was going to turn back when and if Voldemort really did come out in the open. Elizabeth did not want that to happen at all. She knew she had to do something about it. But what could she do? She was "dead".

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she sat in a chair in her personal library. The fire was lit and the rest of the lights were dimmed. Elizabeth sat and was reading The Quibbler. This specific magazine was something Elizabeth tended to steer clear of, but there was a story that had caught her attention.

A picture of her nephew, Harry Potter, was posted on the cover. Elizabeth had immediately wanted to know why. She was hungry for any information on her nephew.

And there she sat, reading the story of what really happened to Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. And Elizabeth was totally convinced. Lord Voldemort had returned and the ministry was ignoring it. Elizabeth had to talk to her husband. And that was when she decided she had been hiding long enough. She would show herself. And she would do it that day.

* * *

Elizabeth drew in a deep breath as she stood in front of the front door of Hogwarts school. She knew Severus still worked there, and she also knew her nephew would be there. Elizabeth lifted her hand and knocked gently on the door. She almost hoped no one would hear it.

But Elizabeth was not too lucky. The second after she knocked the door creaked open. And in the way, Mr. Filch stood.

His eyes widened in surprise and he couldn't speak. He gasped several times and started hoping around. His arms were flailing, but his eyes never left Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Snape…you…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. She knew it would only take him a moment to realize who she was. She had removed the glamour charms so she looked just as she did before. Only a little older.

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. I'm supposed to be dead. But I'm not. Can I please go in."

Mr. Filch nodded frantically. "Yes Mrs. Snape. Go right in. Everyone's having dinner and I'm sure you know where to go. I won't disturb you."

Elizabeth gave him a strange look as he practically ran away. Elizabeth shook her head and looked around. Just as she had left it. Elizabeth sighed and made her way to the Great Hall. She made it all the way without even thinking. She still knew Hogwarts like the back of her hand. Elizabeth smiled and stopped at the large door in which led to the Great Hall. Elizabeth took a deep breath and opened the door.

And she found herself the object of attention on the other side. Students of all houses and all ages turned to stare at her. All conversation stopped and the Great Hall was silent.

Elizabeth breathed deeply and turned her own gaze to the Head Table. There she scanned for her husband, Severus Snape.

And she quickly found him. He stood out in Elizabeth's eyes and she could help but smile slightly. He hadn't changed a bit.

* * *

The man in question had looked up immediately at the sound of the door creaking open. And what he saw had amazed him. His wife, or someone that looked just like her, stood in the doorway. She stared straight at Severus with a ghost of a smile on her face. Severus got out of his chair and stood next to it. He couldn't move any farther though. His legs felt like jelly.

* * *

Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked towards her stock-still husband. He stood by his chair behind the Head Table and gaped at her. Elizabeth held her gaze with his all the way up to the Head Table. She walked over to him and stood only a few inches away from him. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Who…what…who are you?" Severus stammered.

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "It's me, Elizabeth."

Severus shook his head. "No, it can't be. Lizzy died fourteen years ago. Whoever you are, get out of here now. This is not funny."

"Severus, it really is me. I promise," Elizabeth whispered. She reached out her hand and caressed his cheek. He shuddered at first, but leaned into her hand afterwards.

But Severus shook his head and moved away from Elizabeth. "It's not true. My wife died…I saw her body. She killed herself."

Elizabeth moved closer to her husband once again. She got as close to him as she possibly could and their bodies touched. Severus tensed as much as his body allowed him to and Elizabeth felt her heart sink. This would be much harder than she thought it would be. What if he never believed her?

"I faked my death. But it was a huge mistake. I…" Elizabeth whispered but broke off. She didn't know what else to say. She was at a loss for words just looking at him.

"Don't…please, just go," Severus struggled.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep her from crying. How was she supposed to convince him? This was not going as she had planned it. Elizabeth shook her head and whispered, "Please Severus, believe me."

And suddenly, something happened to Severus's face within the second of Elizabeth's begging. His face hardened with anger and his hate danced in his eyes. His mouth turned into a scowl and he growled. He grabbed both of Elizabeth's arms tightly and shook. "GO AWAY!" he screamed.

Elizabeth gasped and wrenched herself out of his grasp. The tears came to her eyes and slid down her cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away. She shook violently and uncontrollably. "Sev, what are you doing?" she whispered.

And suddenly, Albus Dumbledore walked over to the couple. He put a hand on the seething Severus's shoulder and looked at Elizabeth with a scrutinizing look. Elizabeth pleaded with her eyes for him to believe her. She tried not to look at her angry husband.

"Please…I don't know what else to say. I…I can prove that it really is me. But we'd have to go to the graveyard," Elizabeth stammered finally knowing how to prove it really was her.

Severus roared in anger. "I will never take you there! I know you're not really her. I don't need proof. NOW GO!"

Elizabeth gasped and felt the tears continue to roll down her face. Why didn't he believe her? Hadn't she given him enough proof? And why was he so protective of himself? "Severus…" Elizabeth whispered.

"Severus, let's give her a chance," Dumbledore cut in. There was a collective gasp from the entire Great Hall and Elizabeth remembered the entire school was watching. She looked around and saw the confused faces of the students and even some of the teachers. There were some teachers who Elizabeth knew looking at her with either hatred or sympathy. Professor McGonagall was one of the sympathetic ones and Elizabeth felt her heart rise just a bit.

Elizabeth looked back to look at her husband. She only found him turning red and spluttering words that made no sense to anyone. He looked entirely too angry for his heath.

Elizabeth looked at Dumbledore and found a small smile on his face. His eyes were twinkling and he winked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth's heart rose even more. Dumbledore believed her!

_Hem Hem…_came a voice from the Head Table. Elizabeth looked up to see a teacher she had missed earlier in her scan of the table. The woman was extremely short and fat with a toad face. She was covered entirely in pink and Elizabeth tried not to look disgusted.

"Did you want to say something Miss…?" Elizabeth tried to be polite.

The woman laughed in a high fake girlish voice. Elizabeth tried not to flinch.

"Dolores Umbridge. Ministry official, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. And you are?"

Elizabeth smiled forcibly and took a deep breath. She didn't need another scene. "My name is Elizabeth Potter Snape. It's wonderful to meet you."

The woman tittered horribly again. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried not to get angry.

"You silly woman. Elizabeth Snape died, as Severus earlier said, fourteen years ago. The real woman you are impersonating lies in a casket in the ground."

Elizabeth struggled to remain calm. Who was this woman to question her? What did she know? Nothing.

"You despicable woman! How dare you! You are in no position to tell me what and who I am. You know nothing!" Elizabeth screamed and rushed to the Head Table where she was standing. She stood as close as she could to the woman without touching her and looked down. It was surprising how short this woman was. Elizabeth growled and waited for the woman to respond.

But the woman just laughed again. Although it did sound a little more forced than it had before. Maybe Elizabeth was getting to her.

"Actually, I am in a position to tell you who you are. I work at the Ministry, very close to Fudge himself. And you see, your Death Certificate is filled out and collecting dust in it's folder. As far as anyone knows, you are dead," the woman finished with a smile on her face.

Elizabeth shook with anger. She did not need this right now. She pulled on her ear in frustration and opened her mouth to scream. But she didn't get too far, for a body grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand on her mouth. Elizabeth struggled until she heard a familiar voice in her ear. She gasped in surprise.


End file.
